


Raising Dragon Slayers

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adulting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Mayhem, Mischief, age degression, deciet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: The Magic Council has gathered all the Dragon Slayers for an important mission and requested Lucy Heartfilia to be there as a babysitter. So what happens when the mission goes horribly wrong? Based off of CoLu 2015 prompt! No pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Notes: Based on CoLu Week 2015 Prompt Family/ Slight AR (Lahar never died). And for the sake of this story (it pains me greatly as Lahar is one of my BAE’s of FT) will be the obvious bad guy.

**** The moment Master Makarov stepped out of his office, a hush fell across the whole of Fairy Tail. All eyes of those present turned to the short, wizened man as he jumped onto the railing of the second floor and looked down at them with dark eyes. The anticipation built as he stayed silent, staring at every one of them. Leaving them all to wonder what had happened on the Lacrima Call in his office. Because the aura he was emitting was unpleasant.

"I want Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, and Wendy in my office," Makarov said as he turned and started to jump down. Pausing briefly before glancing over his shoulder at them all again. "And Lucy."

As they all watched their Guild Master jump down and disappear back into his office, they couldn't help but wonder why those particular people. Every one of them knew it had been a call from the Magic Council. But as far as anyone could recall other than Team Natsu, none of the slayers had been excessively destructive. So Laxus and Gajeel made absolutely no sense at all. 

Then slowly, one by one, those that had their name called stood up and made their way towards the office door. Of course, Laxus was the first to vanish through it being an S-Class mage and already on the second floor. Then came Gajeel and Wendy as they had just gotten back from a mission together. A simple one helping a small community heal and rebuild. Laxus had been at the Guild for a while. His team not having any missions recently.

*********

Once everyone he had called gathered into his office, the door shut, Makarov jumped up on his desk and spun the large communication Lacrima around. He gave them all a good view of one Captain of the Enforcement Division, Lahar Zeigler. The way his brats bodies stiffened, only Natsu showing a visual reaction on his face, let Makarov know that they were not happy or amused. Which was to be expected, the man had made it his life's mission to make his career name from persecuting any members of Fairy Tail.

"Listen up brats, Captain Lahar here has something to request of you all," Makarov said. "And you can refuse, even though it is a request from the Magic Council themselves."

The way he saw the three men before him open their mouths to snap them shut as both Wendy and Lucy placed their hands on them. It was amusing. Then again, an angry Wendy and Lucy were forces to be reckoned with. Both in their right powerful and capable images for different reasons other than sheer power.

"Yes, you do have the right to refuse this mission," Lahar stated in his commanding tone. "But I have a feeling you won't."

Makarov watched as all five mages before him bristled at the confidence he spoke with, laced with an undertone of smugness. The man just knew how to piss off his children.

"Captain Lahar, would you please tell us about this mission that the Magic Council wants us to perform, please," Lucy spoke up before the others. "Because I find it rather strange that anyone on the Council would want our help. All of you have made it clear that you despise us. Loath how we operate as mages and a Light Guild. And constantly claim we are borderline a Dark Guild for our... destructive tendencies."

Makarov shot a side glance at the Lacrima screen to see the Captain flinch back at Lucy's words. While spoken politely, there was no mistake she had slipped her blank face from her Gentry days back on and had just slapped the man and the Magic Council with words, viciously. And he knew Lahar was well aware of her past, why she became a mage, on top of seeing the three men moving a few feet away from the ordinarily bubbly Celestial Mage as her aura was going dark as she gave an Erza-like smile.

"Uh... yes, Miss Heartfilia," Lahar stated, audibly swallowing.

"Just Lucy, please, Young Lord Ziegler," Lucy replied with a saccharine smile.

Internally Makarov was laughing, while outside he remained calm, collected and just watched.

"Sorry, Lucy," Lahar said quickly, correcting himself. "This mission is of importance. And we are not just calling on the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, but SaberTooth... and the independent Guild Crime Sorciere. All their skills will be needed."

This had Makarov pausing since he hadn't been aware of the Council wanting all the Dragon Slayers together. The potential destruction of all seven together, especially with the past some of them had with one, in particular, had cold sweat beading on the back of his neck and rolling down between his shoulder blades.

"There is activity near the Alverez border of several Dark Guilds. But because it is near the border of the country, the Magic Council is unable to intervene due to it being seen as an act of aggression. Thus hiring the Light Guilds Dragon Slayer to go in and do what they do best, hit hard and fast is the best solution we can come up with," Lahar explained. "If the Dark Guilds band together and get Alverez to help them, the war could wipe out all of Fiore. The Spriggan twelve are not to underestimate. Making this mission is a quick get in, take down, and then get out."

Makarov narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze from his brats to the Lacrima screen. He didn't like this plan at all. It would shift any blame onto the Light Guilds who had Dragon Slayers should things get out of hand. And would give the Magic Council the right to shut down Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and put all members of Crime Sorcerier back in prison. It was a Win-Win for the Magic Council on all fronts.

*********

Brown eyes narrowed as they met purple head-on, not flinching. This reeked on so many levels, leaving a bad taste on the back of Lucy's tongue.

"That is fine and all, but why do I need to be here? I am not on the level of power that the Dragon Slayers? What do you need me for?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow.

The moment Lahar's eyes shifted down and to the left Lucy knew, but still, she wanted to hear the pompous prick state it.

"You have the ability to reign in all the Dragon Slayers, just like Wendy. We believe it had to do with the Tatsu or Clan instincts of the Dragons according to the records in Era's Archives," Lahar spoke softly. "Thus, with you out there, there is a higher chance of getting this mission done quickly.

Lucy's mind translated it quickly as she was a glorified babysitter and another patsy to pin the blame on as she was considered a  _ responsible _ and  _ respectful _ mage in the community. And if she couldn't do her job it would reflect negatively on Fairy Tail, giving the Magic Council more ground to disband them, or worse, label them as Dark Mages.

"I  _ totally _ understand, Captain Lahar," she replied in that sickeningly sweet tone, hearing as not just the guys, but Wendy moved away from her. "So, when does this mission take place? I mean it is of such  _ importance  _ that it should have an  _ execution  _ date for soon right?"

The way the man went white at her choice of words only cemented her theory. And she would be damned if the Magic Council would get their damned way. Fairy Tail was her home, her family, and they'd find out just how vicious a Celestial Mage could get when keeping a promise. Because this mission, if it went wrong, would cause her to break her promise to protect her friends and family. They were thus making her lose her magic. And Lucy wasn't born yesterday to think they were not aware of this.

"If you all are on board, then we can get you the tickets for the train for first thing tomorrow morning. Stopping over to pick up Sabertooth's Guild Leader Sting and his partner Rogue," Lahar said quickly. "Crime Sorcerier is already near the border, tracking a few of those Guilds on their own."

At this, Lucy straightened her back, threw her shoulders back, and looked down her nose as she let her face becomes an unreadable mask. She was one for words, subtle nuances, in contracts. It was a part of her magic, and it gave her an edge that she was pretty sure that the Magic Council and Rune Knights seemed to forget. Knowledge was power.

"Captain Lahar, I would like to know what the mission reward, other than the safety of Fiore?" she asked in a very polite and cold, detached voice.

The way the man paled to the point of appearing translucent made Lucy smile in victory internally. They hadn't expected that question to come up. Shooting a glance at Makarov, who she saw was grinning like a malicious, little, perverted imp, Lucy knew she was allowed to keep going.

"Ah, well, that can be discussed after you completed the mission, Miss Lucy," Lahar said after swallowing a few times audibly. "If that is fine with your Guild Master."

Knowing that it would be pointless to push the topic, Lucy gave a small, brief nod of her head and looked towards her Guild Master. Who seemed rather pleased.

"Well, brats? Are you interested in doing this mission?" Makarov asked.

It took a few seconds, but each replied that they were willing to take the job, stating that they'd always help save Fiore. It was practically the Guilds Modus Operandi. And with a wave of a hand, the five that had been summoned began to file out of the room. Lucy being last and looking over her shoulder at the Lacrima Screen, a hard smile on her lips.

"Captain, being indefinite doesn't work with everyone," She said softly. "It would be wise to remember that not every member of Fairy Tail rushes headfirst into obvious danger."

With that said both Makarov and Lahar watched as Lucy turned and left the office. There was no way to mistake what she said. And it was rather evident that if a game was to be played, that certain people were going to play hard to win. And by whatever means available.

** _TBC!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy lays the plans, the battle starts. And at Fairy Tail, Makarov readies in case there is a fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Notes: Based on CoLu Week 2015, Prompt Family/ Slight AR (Lahar never died). And for the sake of this story (it pains me greatly as Lahar is one of my BAE's of FT) will be the obvious bad guy. So if you do not like that, I politely ask you to turn around and leave now because I don't see the point in you wasting your time and mine.

Lucy stood there looking at the assembled Dragon Slayers, and the members of Crime Sorcier. She could see it in the eyes of everyone present that this was a set-up, especially with the knowledge that Jellal had given them on the few Dark Guilds they had been watching. Part of her wanted to march to Era and strangle each member of the Magic Councils throats, then hanging Lahar upside down by his toes and using her whip to flay his naked ass alive and pausing only to rub salt mixed with lemon juice into the open wounds. 

"Damn, Tits McGee, you got some seriously dark thoughts rampaging in your head," Cobra whispered to her. 

Not looking away as Jellal pointed out locations on the map for which areas would be the best to strike first, Lucy let a smirk curl the corners of her lips. The war with Alverez was over; they'd all suffered heavy losses. Acnologia was gone; most of the Spriggan Twelve either imprisoned or had run back to Alverez. She did not doubt that the Dark Guilds were getting some kind of aid from the damn country. 

"That is all I can tell you. If we had more time to get more information on the magic that the Leaders and their Council in the Dark Guild's used," Jellal said. "It would make this that much more simple. But we do know that they are congregating near the mountain divide." 

Shifting her body slightly, crossing her arms under her breast, Lucy looked at each of the Slayer's presence. Her mind was already figuring who'd team up with who to be most effective. She was, by implication, the leader of this mission, and it had been stressed that her orders were to be obeyed no matter what. So, Lucy knew that putting Sting and Natsu together was a huge no. 

"Lucy?" 

Blinking her eyes as she lifted them from the map, Lucy gave a quick nod of her head that she had teams already designed. Jellal had promised that they'd provide backup support and vanish if the Rune Knights showed up. 

"Here is the breakdown of the teams, based on compatibility and control," she said, dropping her hands onto the map. "Sting, Rogue, you two have spent years working as a team. Are well aware of each other's strengths and weaknesses. You will be doing some recon and then fighting as a unit, start with the eastern part of the encampment where the Dark Mages are gathering." 

Shifting, Lucy moved her hand to another area and tapped it and drawing everyone's attention to that spot, while pointedly ignoring Natsu's muttering about not being teamed with Sting. She was more than aware of their rivalry. It was like the one he had with Gray. Lucy also knew that Natsu was a hell of a lot smarter than he acted, just had some severe impulse control issues. 

"Next will be Wendy and Gajeel you have the Western part of the encampment," she stated. "Gajeel, you have been able to move through the shadows since the Grand Magic Games, so take Wendy and recon this area and report back. When it comes time to attack, you two will be an effective team, due to all the missions you two have been taking." 

Once more, Lucy moved her hand to another point on the map, her finger tapping it as she stared for a few seconds. 

"Laxus, Natsu, you two will be a direct assault team. You know how the other works," Lucy stated. "This point will need to be taken fast, so hit hard as possible once the signal has been given by Jellal, who will stay with me until the assault starts." 

Then she moved her hand one final time and tapped several areas along the way. 

"Jellal and his Guild will handle each of these areas," Lucy stated. "Cobra, you are to be my relay person. That Sound Magic you have is vital to pull this off. I need to know what the range on it is before you have issues making out things from people." 

There was a long silence as everyone seemed to focus on her and the Poison Slayer, who was currently giving her a dark glare with his one eye. Not amused, Lucy raised an eyebrow and waited, making sure to keep her mind and soul quiet. 

"I can hear for up to a good half-mile before it gets hard to make out what is being said," Cobra muttered. "The closer I am though the better. And what about my ability to attack? My Poison could knock those dimwitted fuckers out cold in a heartbeat." 

Lucy knew he wasn't blowing hot air out his ass with that statement. But she had already figured that there had to be at least one Poison Mage or a Mage that could neutralize the Poison in the Guilds gathered. 

"Look, your magic and ability will bolster my own. I won't have to speak to you to work effectively with you," Lucy stated. "Your secondary magic is capable of hearing my spirits as well. Thus if I am in danger, then you can kill the dimwitted fuckers as you put so eloquently. Think of this as a game of King of the Castle. You protect the King; there is a higher chance of victory. And that is what we all want, right? We all know this is Magic Council set-up, with the Rune Knights acting like the little bitches to make sure we mess up and pay the piper." 

The way each person's head nodded slowly in agreement with her was all she needed. Lucy smiled her usual smile at them, then ran through the attack plans after Gajeel and Rogue checked in with her over the Lacrima com. It was time to go, and she wouldn't allow for any mistakes to be made unnecessarily. Her eyes meet Laxus' to make sure he knew he was to control Natsu. And to knock him out if he had to. 

*********

Makarov sat at his desk, looking at the paperwork piling up on it. It had been almost two weeks since his brats had left for the mission requested by the Magic Council. And not one to be idle, he had called in a few more favors with friends that still worked there, or had contacts that worked there. It had not been easy to acquire the information, but he had gotten it and shared it with Obaba, Bob, Goldmine, and acting Guild Master Rufus. They were appalled at the levels the new and improved Magic Council was going to try and lock away the Dragon Slayers. 

Though the brunt of their shared anger was that Lucy would be the fall guy and potentially lose her magic. Bob and Rufus both have either had or have a Celestial Mage in their Guild. And the rage that they kept under wraps was practically felt through the joint Lacrima Call. If anything happened to jeopardize Lucy and her magic, there was likely to be a war with the Magic Council, and Makarov did not doubt that the war would reach the new Queen of Fiore, Hisui, who was a former Celestial Mage herself, but also a dear friend with Lucy. 

Sitting back and smiling darkly, Makarov couldn't help the small part of him that hoped there'd be a war on the arrogant asses that sat on the Magic Council. In his opinion, their targeting his Guild was terrible enough, drunk on their power from their positions. And a lot of the members had been there when Lucy joined Fairy Tail and the Lullaby incident. A parent was supposed to protect their children, and that was what he was going to do. 

Reaching out, he grabbed the Lacrima Com and decided it wouldn't hurt to put in a few more calls to a few other Guild Leaders. Makarov was sure they had heard by now about the Dragon Slayers selected for a personal mission by the Council. And the more people he had backing him, the better. Besides, he was still waiting for a few more people to contact him with more information. 

*********

Sweat poured down his face as he blinked his eyes. The acrid smoke that was billowing from were a Dark Mage set off something burned two of his fives senses and made another practically numb. Lucy's plan of attack had been brilliant, but like always, something had gone wrong. It was as if the Dark Mages had been waiting for an attack. 

Grinning ferally, Laxus stepped to the side and grabbed Natsu by his shirt. It was about time that he let the bastard run wild. Hearing a shocked scream as he threw Natsu as if he weighed nothing, Laxus turned and took a deep breath, feeling his lungs burned from the smoke and etherion particles that were still inside him. Gauging by the sound, he waited until the sounds of feet rushing towards him were near and breathed out a strong roar. 

The smell of burnt, electrified flesh mixing with the acrid smoke was even more unpleasant, but the screams of pain were a dark symphony to his ears. 

" _ Laxus, what has happened on your side? Wendy and Gajeel are hard-pressed, so are Rogue and Sting, _ " Lucy's voice came over the Lacrima Com. 

He didn't pause as he coated one fist in Lighting and began to punch at those that were still standing after his roar. 

" _ One of the Dark Mages set something off that is messing with my sight, smell, and taste, _ " He stated. " _ The way they reacted to us attacking was almost as if they were expecting. Kinda stinks of a set-up. _ " 

There was silence before some rather colorful cursing came over the com. He was pretty damned sure that a human body couldn't bend or take that kind of punishment. Laxus had a healthy respect for Lucy; she put up with her Team's Bullshit all the time, and still wore a smile. But he was aware of how she had adapted her magic to benefit how she fought, having asked Freed about Celestial Mages, that and getting to know the pretty little white-haired one from Sabertooth. 

" _ What is Natsu doing? _ " Lucy asked, followed by the groan of a few other people. 

" _ I threw his ass through the smoke so he could go wild. He knows not to kill. Maim and disable. Our Goal is still the central area of the encampment? _ " He replied. 

" _ Yes. See you there, _ " Lucy stated before the Com went silent.

*********

Cobra watched Lucy as she paced back and forth, eyes narrowed as her anger radiated from in waves of heavy metal music to his ears. She was beyond pissed, and a bit worried. He agreed with Laxus; this was almost like a set-up. Though nothing had been given away with what he had read, then again, he had been kept back. And if that made him a petulant dick for having to protect the King, then so be it. 

"You have a choice to make there, Jiggle Bitty," he said as he watched her spin on the ball of one foot and glared at the map. "What is it going to be? I will follow your command... to the best of my abilities." 

When her eyes lifted and met his, Cobra had to swallow what he saw in their depth. He knew that a Mage could tap into their magic and use it as a source of power, but to see Lucy doing it. And not be aware was rather scary. Because that was no little amount of magic, she was tapping into. 

Then in the next second, nothing being said, he was running after her as she made her choice. A smile curled his lips as he watched her run without abandon, ready to fight and kick some ass. He knew she was stronger than she seemed. The damn bitch had bigger cojones than all the men in her damned Guild. He could hear it now, faintly, under the heavy metal music her soul was playing. That there was some serious pain and loss that she kept hidden. Masked while she stayed there for her friends and family. She got an automatic kudos from him on that. 

** _TBC!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle done and now the fall out happens. How is this beneficial to Lucy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Notes: Based on CoLu Week 2015, Prompt Family (Slight AR Lahar never died). And for the sake of this story (it pains me greatly as Lahar is one of my BAE's of FT) will be the obvious bad guy. So if you do not like that, I politely ask you to turn around and leave now because I don't see the point in you wasting your time and mine. 
> 
> Author’s Note 2: This chapter is a slightly revamped version of CoLu Week 2015 Prompt - Family. And now the real story of the misadventures will begin when I get to this story again!

The battle was over, and the dust had (literally) settled. While the win was theirs, there was a hollow win. Lucy knew that everyone was exhausted and wounded. Hell, she knew a lot of magic was spent having switched through three different star dresses. And Cobra, who was next to her, had lord knows only what in his hair, smeared all over what used to be his jacket. Though from the dark glare he shot her, he was able to read her loud and clear. 

Turning her head, Lucy looked at the others and flinched visibly. There were some things in life a person never expected to happen. And for the two who were now staring down at the six little faces of their friends, they were sure of one thing; their family was beyond help. A dark mages spell had backfired, in the literal sense. It was meant to make something tiny. But instead, it had aged six of the seven Dragon Slayers. They were turning the adults, and one teenager, into children no older than six. 

Neither was quite sure how to handle the situation because they'd been doing recon, gathering information on said Dark Mage. Who had gotten the drop on the other six Dragon Slayers? It was unsure at the moment how as both Cobra and Lucy stared down at the innocent appearing faces, as all six sat on the Dark Mage, who they were sure was the leader and was currently unconscious while they waited for the Rune Knights to arrive and cart the man off.

"So, how do you wanna explain this when the white stick pricks get here?" Cobra drew, as he tried not to laugh at the glares he was getting.

"Say we decided to get practical skills in parenting?" Lucy deadpanned as she glared down at the sextuplets. 

The comprehensive look of horror on all of their faces, but Wendy's was utterly comical and had both of them grinning like mad. The low rumbling chuckles that escaped from Cobra as he mulled over the idea. 

"It could work. Or we can hand the brats over the Rune Knights sans the girl," Cobra said, shrugging. Enjoying the horrified thoughts running through their little heads. "Say that the Dark Mage was trying to clone the Dragon Slayers, and the little shits seem unstable mentally... with little to no control over their emotions and magic." 

When five of the six faces turned to Lucy, she pretended to ponder the idea. It was very pleasing since it was not often she could get one-up on any of them. She cared deeply for every last one of the Dragon Slayers; they were a part of her family. But their constant bickering, need to prove themselves, and destruction in their wake was tiring. 

"Luce!" Natsu shouted in horror.

"Blondie!" Laxus and Sting practically yelled.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Rogue said politely. 

"Lucy, your teasing, right?" Wendy asked.

Letting a small smile play across her lips, she looked at Cobra, having a quick and silent conversation. Only to have him snort rudely just as the Rune Knights arrived. Lahar in the lead, looking around for any significant damages to charge Fairy Tail and Sabertooth with. His jaw was going slack at the sight of the mini-look-alikes of the Dragon Slayers. He didn't even try to hide the horror on his face. While Doranbolt burst out laughing hysterically while giving a look of pure adoration at Wendy. 

"Care to explain, Miss Heartfilia?" Lahar commanded. 

Arching an eyebrow at the Captain of the Enforcement Squad, Lucy frowned. "Of course, since this mess is all your damn fault, Captain." 

At her words, the man jerked back as if she had struck him. 

"And just how do you come to that conclusion?" He stated, not asked. 

"Because it was you and the Magic Council that asked for all the Dragon Slayers, with me in tow, to do this mission because of the nature of the Dark Guilds. Which you can see was apprehended, but not before he messed up his Magic Spell," Lucy said with a feral grin on her lips. 

The man opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by Cobra, speaking up, "What did you expect was going to happen, Captain? Other than the hopes of mass property damage to the surrounding local wildlife you could charge us for? Oh, sorry, I shouldn't be telling your inner thoughts." 

Both seeing how rapidly Lahar's face paled at what was said helped to put another nail in his coffin. 

"Well, now that the cat is out of the bag. How is the Magic Council going to repay us? I mean, think of the mental and emotional damage a spell-like this has done to these poor Dragon Slayers! I mean being regressed to the age of kindergartners. Having to relearn how to master their magic, which is uncontrollable due to their age and it's power? Going through puberty again? Think of the extenuating damages that it will cost to those of our guilds and the citizens of the cities that house our guilds," Lucy whined, not having to act at the mere thought of it all. 

"I... I... just a second... let me contact the Magic Council and explain everything and see what can be done. Do you know how long this spell will last? Or are you going with the worst-case scenario?" Lahar said, his face pinching up and looking like he was constipated. 

The blank look both gave the man was all the answer he needed as he walked away, pulling out a communication Lacrima to make the call. Doranbolt was still laughing, now kneeling on the ground, gasping for air between large gawf's. 

"Damn, blondie, I didn't think you could be so evil. Remind me not to get on your bad side once we are back at the guild," Laxus said, his stormy blue-gray eyes regarding her with a wariness that pleased her. 

"Oh, don't forget this, ever. Any of you! I do this because you are my friends and family. Cobra agrees that it'd be fun to let them have you, but I'd miss you all too much," She said, crouching down to their level. "And until this spell wears off, you all are my little minions, got it! If you don't, I will let Virgo and Aquarius have at you for shit and giggles you little fucktards." 

Cobra chose to pipe up, "Excluding Wendy. She is always so well behaved." 

At that, Lucy nodded to the male Slayers, who just stared scared shitless at the threat. Only to run at Lucy throwing their little arms around her, crying that they'd be good and listen like angels. They were earning a hug back from her as she looked accusingly at Lahar, who had returned—knowing from the look on his face that Master would be pleased with this outcome. Fairy Tail did anything and everything for their family.

And that family just got a whole lot crazier, because Lucy was going to petition for the right to be the legal guardian of all six of the Dragon Slayers who had been age-regressed. 

** _TBC!_ **

**POST NOTES: Next story to be updated - Red String of Fate**


End file.
